


Thanks For The Memories

by ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accents, Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Artist Eren Yeager, Cell Phones, Childhood Memories, Diary/Journal, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Don't Have to Know Canon, Emo, English, Fall Out Boy References, Fluff and Angst, Foreign Language, German Eren Yeager, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Goths, Hair Dyeing, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mathematics, Mexican Character, Minor Original Character(s), Money, Multi, Old Friends, On Hiatus, Pictures, Piercings, Rings, Texting, art class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds/pseuds/ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds
Summary: Eren Jaeger was originally born in Trost, America. Then, in eighth grade, his family moved to Germany to be closer to his father's family. Now returning to Trost in Junior year of high school, Eren has many wonders about his friends and what he missed while he was gone.-Not all journal entries-
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31





	1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> **I am still AutumnStevenson4, I just changed my username. I came up with the old one years ago.**
> 
> Hello, Hello! It is me, Autumn, with another work. I suddenly got this idea while thinking about Eren being an author, but I didn't want to write him as an adult, or as an official author. 
> 
> (The title (Thanks For The Memories) wasn't originally supposed to be a Fall Out Boy reference. I just thought "Oh, this is a perfect title!" and then realized there was a Fall Out Boy song by the same name, but not exactly. (Thnks Fr Th Mmrs))

_**(Day 1 - Entry 1)** _

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is the first day of me going back to school in Trost. After we moved back to Germany, I didn’t think I’d ever be back in America again. I remember all my friends and the adventures we’d have._

_There was that one time that Sasha ate thirity plates of sushi, and the time Jean crashed his bike because Marco walked by on the sidewalk. There was also all those times Ymir and Krista had their lesbian moments, and Krista would get embarrassed, and Ymir would just laugh.._

_Will they be the same? Or have they changed? There’s also the problem that I have a German accent, I heard it’s hard to understand when I’m speaking English - will they be able to understand me? I guess I’ve always had a mix between a Spanish/German accent, though, considering Mama is Mexican and Dad’s German. But still!_

_Or even worse, will they outcast me? Ban me from the group? They’ve already had two years of high school, and I technically only went through one American high school year. They’re Juniors now! They’d have had to change by now, we were all in eighth grade when I moved. Does the middle school awkwardness rub off my 11th grade?_

_Guess I’ll find out…_

_~ Eren Jaeger_

* * *

“Eren! Eren, time to get up!” Carla yelled as she opened Eren’s bedroom door. “Ere - oh!” she exclaimed in surprise at seeing him sitting at his desk. “You’re awake! Good! Breakfast is almost ready. Is everything ready?” Carla asked, looking for a black messenger bag, which was laying on his bed. “Yeah, I have everything. I’ll be down soon.” Eren replied, moving his bangs out of his face. “Check again before you come down, I love you!” Carla said as she shut the door.

Eren sighed and turned to his journal. Going over his own questions only made him more anxious, so he picked up his journal and went to check his bag. He riffled through it, not really focusing before putting his journal in. He looked around before he found his journaling pencil case, also putting it in his bag.

Eren leaned back onto his pillows and played with the teal dyed tips of his hair. He really didn’t want to go to school and see everyone. But he also wanted to see what happened to everybody. It was a tough choice.

He looked out the window next to his bed. He could only see his yard, and a slither of the houses across the street. Carla had worked extra hard to make sure all her flowers stayed alive while they unpacked, not allowing anyone near them. It was pretty, and Eren wanted to stay.

After a few more minutes he decided to get up and do his eyeliner, and maybe brush his hair again. He wondered how many people will confuse him for a girl.

* * *

“Good morning!” Carla greeted Eren as he sat at the table. “Your father is at work, but he said he’s very proud of you for taking the move so well.” Carla smiled as she sat down a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. Carla always made American breakfast, and it was fine, but sometimes Eren wished he could have a Mexican or German breakfast. He kinda understood, he knew Carla wanted to fit in with their all American born neighbors. But…He could wish, couldn’t he?

“’Kay. Am I walking to school?” Eren asked, picking up a fork. Carla hummed a yes, and turned back to the stove. “Do you have everything in your bag?” she asked, walking to the sink. “Yeah. What do you think English class will be like?” Eren asked, picking up pieces of bacon. “Oh, grammar, reading books, answering questions about those books, the like. It never really changes, does it?” Carla smiled, looking over her shoulder.

Eren shrugged and quickly finished his breakfast. He wanted to get there early so he at least knew the layout of the building without thousands of students crowding the hallway. Setting his fork on his plate, and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, he stood up.

“Eren! Be careful in those boots!” Carla called after him. He paused and looked down. He had worn his heeled boots, and although his mom didn’t mind him wearing them, she constantly worried he was going to trip. Eren shook his head and walked out the door, making sure he had his keys.

It took a while to walk to Trost High, and the only thing he had to look at were neighborhoods, plants, and non-updated social media. It got boring after a while, and Eren was glad he didn’t have to walk everyday. He sighed as he finally saw the big building. It was a lot bigger than the school he went to in Germany, and certainly bigger than the middle school. It made him anxious.

Deciding to sit on a bench in the yard, he looked around. Eren wondered if any of his old friends would show up. After a few minutes of waiting, he chose to grab his sketchbook and pencil case from his bag. He quickly flipped to a new page, grabbed a pencil, and started sketching. He decided to sketch a sunflower in the school garden.

It was a while before he finished. Putting the date of the sketch, he shut his sketchbook and put everything away. He checked the time on his phone before deciding to go to the school office. Better get it over with.


	2. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Eren_Ackerman for being the first to comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's hair: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/a2/06/dfa206dea1c7a6785cc71774d29e7f53.Jpg
> 
> Ring 1: https://process.fs.grailed.Com/AJdAgnqCST4iPtnUxiGtTz/cache=expiry:max/rotate=deg:exif/rotate=deg:0/resize=width:1200/output=quality:70/compress/tGYMLAK2Qeakru0TlAyR
> 
> Ring 2: https://lh3.googleusercontent.Com/DnQH3mt7QVpxjhmfQ3Msb7jFgYg7NLQFZq0YrTnhrL2E07GYDxK2YLC3u0k95nzWdVTigDI=s114
> 
> His boots: https://lh3.googleusercontent.Com/MVN9FHV3KBkO8S-gtLFb3MlIWn5xAu-OVEys-_h5R3lExzOjdz3gDd_DBANG98S853_kaA=s85
> 
> His piercing(s): https://info.painfulpleasures.com/sites/default/files/resize/users/user9/spider-bite-piercings-with-hoops-215x169.Jpg
> 
> His earrings: https://cdn.supadupa.me/shop/2025/images/2553721/Light_blue_rose_earrings_stainless_steel_Studs_for_spring_a2_grande.jpg?1487893300
> 
> His Journal: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.Com%2FLEATHER-BOUND-JOURNAL-Scriveiner-Handmade%2Fdp%2FB07NL7NNVW&psig=AOvVaw1lOO7rThU6GPM_OnjncMQI&ust=1581472529820000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNCk6-XayOcCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD
> 
> (Took a long ass time to get the correct images)

Eren walked through the school’s doors, clutching his bag strap. God, he hoped everything went okay. He knew some people were going to be assholes, but he hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with them today.

He walked through the short hallway, looking at the showcases. Not much was there, just a couple sport trophies and art pieces. He also noticed the school colors. Dark blue and gray was a nice mix, but he didn’t really like it for a school. It made the building darker, and it messed with the feel of it.

Stepping up to the office window, he tensed himself. No one was there, and he really didn’t want to be there when students began to come in. He waited a few minutes before a redheaded lady in a uniform walked out from the back room. “Hello! I’m sorry for the wait! Now, how can I help you?” she greeted, sitting in the front office chair.

Eren weakly smiled before giving an answer, “I-I’m Eren Jaeger? I’m the new student from Germany.”. He could hear his accent. The lady smiled before going to her computer and typing something. Eren assumed it was his name. She scrolled a couple seconds before she clicked a few times. Eren heard the printer start going when she turned to him.

“Well, I’m Mrs. Tylier. Your schedule should be ready soon, so you can take a seat right there.” Mrs. Tylier pointed to a few chairs next to the office. Eren smiled before walking to one and sitting down. He looked around before pulling out his phone. His thumb hovered over apps before he finally clicked on one.

Eren looked up and went over his quick idea. He took a breath and click Mikasa’s contact, quickly typing a message and sending it before he could back out. He basically threw his phone into his lap and began to rock his body back and forth a little. He breathed again. It was fine. I-it was fine. It was just Mikasa. She could’ve changed that much. It’s fine.

* * *

_Me: Hey, Mikasa. It been a long time, huh?_

* * *

Eren got out of his head as Mrs. Tylier poked her head out of the office window. “Here you go dear. This one is your schedule, and this one has you locker number and your lock combination.” she said, emphasizing which folded paper was which. Eren got up and put his phone in his pocket while his other hand grabbed the papers. Mr.Tylier slid the office window shut before sitting back in her seat.

Eren walked a few steps away from the office before opening his schedule. It didn’t look like anything special, it just listed his classes, you the teacher was, and what time the class took place. What he noticed was that he had a language class, and that threw him off. It was for Spanish too. Did they not noticed he also spoke Spanish? He was pretty sure his mom filled out a sheet that said what languages he spoke. Oh well. It was an easy A+.

Eren shrugged and folded the paper back up, unfolding his locker paper. His locker was on the second floor, and it should be easy to find. He sighed and looked around for stairs or signs. After taking a look down a hallway, he finally found the stairs and signs. Eren walked up the stairs, the sound of his heels click-clicking on the floor filling the building.

He was right, his locker was easy to find and his lock was easier to unlock. He opened his locker, looked at his schedule, and left out the things he’d need for the first four classes. He put his messenger bag inside the locker, and stuck the mirror he had packed on the locker door. He checked his eyeliner, and took out his journal and pencil pouch from his bag.

Eren took his things and sat down on the stairs he had come up. He opened his journal and closed it, deciding nothing had really happened for an entry. He’d rather not waste paper. Eren once again unfolded his schedule and looked at the teachers’ names. _‘Mrs. Tulip for English, Mr. Hamish for math, Ms. Halley for science, Mr. Tagan for art…’_ He began to think what his teacher would be like, or what they would look like. He had gotten “Welcome!” letters from all of them, but they didn’t tell him much.

He sighed before looking for who his Spanish teacher’s name would be. _‘Mrs. Ruiz?’_ That sounded like a nice name. He hadn’t met many people with the last name Ruiz. Even so, he couldn’t really say anything - he hadn’t met a single person with the last name Jaeger. His dad said it was a German name, meaning “hunter”.

He folded the paper once again and sat with his chin resting on his palm. He was getting kind of bored, but he didn’t want to move. His locker was close to his first class, and he didn’t want the risk of being late.

Eren sat up straight when he began hearing crowds of voices. He stood up and quickly made it to the door of his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	3. Mr. Hamish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Please help:** Do you all know of any free writing website other than Google Docs? 
> 
> The internet went out and won't be back until Monday, so I'll try to write as much as I can while I'm at my Dad's house. 
> 
> **_Eren's Schedule:_**   
> Mr. Hamish - Math  
> Mrs. Tulip - English  
> Mr. Tagan - Art   
> -LUNCH-   
> Ms. Halley - Science  
> Study Hall   
> Mrs. Ruiz - Spanish   
> -EXTRA CLASSES-   
> Mr. Tagan - 2nd Art (on Wednesdays)  
> Mr. Hamish - 3rd Math (Thursdays)
> 
>  ** _People In Those Classes:_**  
>  Math - Reiner, Krista, Marco, Levi   
> English - Ymir, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Erwin   
> Art - Connie, Bertolt   
> Science - Sasha, Annie, Hanji

Eren stood outside of Mr. Hamish's door, unsure if he was allowed to go in. In his school in Germany, you had to stand in the hallway until that teacher let you in. He remembered his class getting yelled at many times because another teacher told them to go in and they obeyed. 

He squirmed in his spot for a few seconds, shifting his stuff from hand to hand. A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, turning around. A tall, muscular blonde stood in front of him, showing off his smile. "Hey! You're the new student, right? You know you can come in?" the blonde's loud voice echoed across the hall, making people glance their way. Eren slightly blushed and looked away. 

The blonde laughed and turned Eren around, putting a hand on his back. "Come on! I'll introduce you to Mr. Hamish. I'm Reiner, by the way." Reiner grinned and pushed him toward the classroom door. He opened it and slid Eren in, walking behind him. 

"Mr. Hamish, the new student's here!" Reiner announced to the teacher sitting at the desk in front of the lip. Mr. Hamish smiled and stood up, walking over to the two. "Welcome! You must be Eren?" Mr. Hamish asked, glancing from one student to the other. Mr. Hamish looked like he was in his late thirties, had balding black hair, and wore his white shirt tucked into his khakis with a dark blue tie. 

"Yeah.." Eren tried not to stutter, he didn't want that to be his first impression. "Oh, good! Well, go choose a seat and we'll start introductions when everyone's here." Mr. Hamish gestured to the desks and began walking to his desk. Reiner turned to Eren and smiled again, going to choose his seat. Eren looked around, trying to see where the best seats were. He finally decided on the seat in the back, next to the window. 

He set his stuff on the desk and looked out the window. It seemed to be some kind of field, with a lot of flowers sprouting from the ground. It looked really pretty, so Eren grabbed his sketchbook and began sketching. Students started to walk in, and Eren could tell they were looking at him. Ignoring them, he finished his sketch and put his things away. It didn't turn out as good as he wanted it to, but it was still good. 

A loud clapping startled him, and he quickly looked up. Mr. Hamish was standing in front of his desk, clapping a few times more until it was quite. "Alright! Welcome to Junior year! I'm Mr. Hamish, I'll be your math teacher for the year. Now, we're going to go by seats, and you'll introduce yourself. You stand up, say your name, say something about yourself, and sit down. Okay? Okay!" Mr. Hamish instructed, pointing to a student. 

"Hello! I'm Humayra Kearney, and I live on a farm!" a student introduced herself. She actively waved to them and Eren tried to hide his second hand embarrassment for her. A few more students introduced themselves, including Reiner, and then it was Eren's turn. He slowly stood up and nervously looked around. "I-I'm Eren Jaeger, and I transferred from Germany." he answered, cringing at how pronounced his accent was. 

He heard a few people chuckle, and he saw Mr. Hamish glare around the room. Eren quickly sat down, and looked down at the desk. He could feel his face get hot and tried to hide it. 

He didn't like this class already, and not because it was math. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please help:** Do you all know of any free writing website other than Google Docs? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! How do you feel about this chapter? ヾ(°∇°*)


	4. Mrs. Tulip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got this chapter up! I kinda rushed to get it posted, since where I'm at I can't stay long. I got it done though! The internet is still not back where I usually stay, so chapters are going to be slow. Sorry!

Eren got out of Mr. Hamish's classroom as fast as he could. All throughout the class he could see people stare at him, and everytime he looked they would look at their friend and start to whisper. It didn't make him feel good, and he hoped the other classes wouldn't be like this. He did learn that Reiner had friends in the class. Krista Lenz and Marco Bott were seated near the front, and were noticeable. Eren tried to get their attention, excited he saw his friends. Reiner also said Levi Ackerman was in the class, but he wasn't a friend of his. 

Eren only slowed down when he was halfway to his next class. He pulled out his schedule and looked for any sign of Mrs. Tulip's door. He figured Mrs. Tulip would have those posters of English "rules" that every English teacher (in his experience) had. He found he was right when he walked passed a door with those exact poters and letters spelling the teacher's name on the door. 

He backtracked quickly and slowly inched the door open. A middle aged lady with bright red hair in a braid wearing a blue dress was busy putting up another sign. It was a list of names, and wasn't until he found his name that he figured it was a list of students for the certain period. He walked inside, and Mrs. Tulip turned - having finished putting up the sign. 

"Ah! Hello! I'm sorry, I figured I had more time! Well, I'm Mrs. Tulip. Who you might be?" Mrs. Tulp clasped her hands together and walked to Eren's spot. "Eren Jaeger, I transferred from Germany?" Eren introduced. "Oh, is that you! I could have never tell, you don't have an accent at all!" Mrs. Tulip announced, walking to her desk in front of a wall made of windows. Eren knew she was lying, he clearly did have an accent according to the giggles in Mr. Hamish's class. 

Eren chose his seat again, this time in a plain corner. Students came in and introductions were basically the same as the other class. He didn't really pay attention until he heard names he was looking for. Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, and Ymir Spencer. He wanted to get their attention, but also didn't want to get the attention of the other students at the same time. He held his excitement, but not a smile, and decided to wait and catch them at the end of class. 

Finally, Mrs. Tulip stood in front of the class. She went with introducing herself last, instead of first. "I'm Mrs. Tulip, and I have been teaching for about twenty years. I have three children and my favorite color is blue! Now that introductions are over, there's something I'd like everyone to do." She completed, and walked over to a table. "On this piece of paper, I would like you to chose a marker and write your favorite book and its author." She pointed to a blank piece of paper with _Favorite Books_ at the top and a bin of colorful markers. 

The students that knew their favorite book and its author immediately got up, but those who didn't continued to sit down and think. Eren looked around, at the colorful designs and the posters. He decided he liked this class. 


	5. Four Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's old hair: https://www.bing.com/images/blob?bcid=SJ2v0WKg7QABXA
> 
> Eren's background: https://wallpaperaccess.com/full/226819.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet is still out at my usual place, so updates are getting slow. I'm sorry, but I don't pay that bill.

Eren decided on his favorite book being Alice in Wonderland. He loved the imaginary world and the characters, especially the Mad Hatter. He chose different colored markers: purple, pink, and blue. He made sure to write the title in font that would fit in with the world of Alice in Wonderland. When he went back to his seat, he thought of what the others would've written. Armin was definitely a history book, and Mikasa a book of poems. What would John and Ymir choose? 

He tried to imagine what books they picked for the rest of class, but he couldn't. It had been to long, and Eren barely remembered the list of books Jean and Ymir read way back then. Plus, they probably grew new interested, and who knows? Maybe they started to read books. It made him sad that couldn't really remember things he refused to forget in eighth grade.

"Okay everyone! Period two will be over soon, so how about some free time?" Mrs. Tulip's voice rang out. Students cheered, and began practically running to their friends. Eren gathered his stuff while he searched the room for his friends. He found all four of them gathered in a circle talking to a girl with honey colored hair. His anxiety rose up. "Okay, Eren. All you need to do is go over there and talk..what am I supposed to say?!" Eren muttered to himself, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Eren shivered, and he began walking. 

They didn't seem to notice him while he walked over. Bits and pieces of conversations were the only thing he could hear in the classroom, and it calmed him a little. When he noticed it, he was surprised the words were in English and not German. He had to tell himself where he was. This was all so different from Germany, but also all the same. It confused him. 

When he arrived to the group, they were saying goodbye to the girl. She waved and walked on and Eren took his chance to tap Mikasa on the shoulder. He smiled brightly at her when she turned around, only to get a look of confusion. "Do..do I know you?" she asked, getting the attention of the others. Eren's smile melted away, and he brought his right hand to slightly gaze his chest. "Yeah...you don't remember me? Eighth grade wasn't that long ago." he answered, looking down at their feet. She didn't remember him, and it hurt. 

"I'm sorry, could you give me your name?" Mikasa suggested, waving her hands a little. "Mikasa, it's me. Eren Jaeger." Eren gave his name, looking up. All four of the people's faces turned from confusion to disbelief. "Eren?!" Armin breathed, almost dropping the books he was holding. Ymir smirked and said, "Well, you sure changed.". Jean just kept looking back and forth between Eren's face and clothes. 

"Yeah, it's me..hey, Mikasa why didn't you respond to my text?" Eren asked, bringing his smile back. "I didn't get any text. You probably have my old number. Let me see your phone." Mikasa said, reaching for Eren's outstretched phone. "E-Eren..what happened?" Armin questioned, gesturing to his clothes, hair, and face. He could understand, he didn't wear makeup in eighth grade, and he certainly didn't have piercings. 

"Dunno. I just felt like doing it." Eren shrugged and took his phone from Mikasa. "Can you update your numbers while we're here?" he asked, handing his phone out. Armin and Ymir did so without problem, but he saw Jean wince at his skull background. Apparently Jean still didn't like skulls, or anything to do with them. 

"So, what was Germany like?" Ymir asked, crossing her arms. She had always wanted to go to somewhere other than America, and was excited about Eren going to Germany. He had wished many times for her to be able to take his place. 

"It was alright. About the same except the language and clothes. We had to wear the ugliest uniforms, when our rival school had the best." Eren said, getting his phone back. "What did I miss?" he asked, looking around. They spent the rest of their time talking about what was new and old memories. Eren thought his anxiety wasn't needed and once again cursed whoever gave him it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **3/1/2020: Working on a new magical AU called Those Who Don't Believe In Magic Will Never Find It. It probably won't even be published this month, but here's the announcement!**


	6. Day 1 - Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you all do me a favor and tell me if you received an email for this chapter? I want to know since I'll be reordering the chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) I fucking did it! I managed to get another chapter out. I'll have to reorder the chapters too, but that's fine. Can you all do me a favor and tell me if you received an email for this chapter? I want to know since I'll be reordering the chapters. 
> 
> Expect a little work sometime this week. I might have it done tomorrow or the next day.

_**(Day 1 - Entry 2)** _

_Dear Journal,_

_So far, day one has been eventful. I met Reiner Braun and Mr. Hamish, my math teacher. I also met Mrs. Tulip, my English teacher. The teachers were the same a little bit, but it wasn't until Mrs. Tulips' class that I got the excitement of the day._

_I had arrived early, talked to Mrs. Tylier (office lady), and had to wait a little while for my schedule. I texted Mikasa on what turned out to be her old number, got my schedule, and began looking for my locker. It wasn't that hard to find, I just had to pay attention to the numbers. I had some time before students got here, so I sat down on the steps for a while. When they began coming in, I went to my first class._

_I hesitated to go in, but Reiner Braun introduced himself and said it was alright to go in. I met Mr. Hamish, picked a seat, and went through introductions when everyone was there. I heard a couple people laugh at my accent, and then Mr. Hamish's class was over. In Mrs.Tulips' class, we wrote our favorite book (Alice in Wonderland) on a piece of paper. I'm proud to say my writing was the one that stood out._

_But before that, I heard very interesting names. Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirsten, and Ymir Spencer. I decided to wait for the end of class to go say hi._

_Mikasa didn't remember me at first, but I guess that's normal. I changed a lot, but it still kinda hurt. After that we all exchanged numbers and talked some more. It appears my anxiety was for nothing, they still treat me as their friend. They also don't seem that different from what they used to be. Huh._

* * *

Eren packed up his things and stood up. He had sat on the stairs to write his entry, but now he needed to hurry to his next class. He walked as he put his stuff in his bag, not really hurrying. He was still worried about his friendship, but that would have to be put onto the back burner for now. 

"Hey, hey!" someone tried to get his attention. Eren ignored it, thinking the person was talking to someone else. He felt someone grab his sleeve and lightly tug. "Hey! You're Eren Jaeger, right? I'm Connie Springer, Reiner's friend." Connie was a bald boy with the energy that he was on drugs. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry, but I gotta get to class." Eren said, continuing his walk. "What do you have next?" Connie asked, following him. 

"Mr. Tagan's art class." he answered, walking faster after looking at a clock. "Oh, cool! I'm going there too. Bertolt's in Mr. Tagan's too. He's Reiner's boyfriend." Connie informed, matching Eren's speed. The German nodded and continued his path. 

**\------**

"I'm Mr. Tagan, the art teacher. In front of you is a 'Get to Know Me' sheet. I would like you to fill it out and place it into this bin when finished." Mr. Tagan said, gesturing to a plastic green bin. He was really tall, with shoulder length red hair. He wore casual clothes, a sweater and pants. 

His classroom looked like an art room. There were multiple cabinets and colorful decoration. Mr. Tagan had made a giant paintbrush out of a broom my painting the end of it and hung it over his desk. The tables were kind of round, and only seated three per table. 

Eren had sat with Connie and Bertolt Hoover. Berolt was a little bigger than Reiner, and way more awkward. He seemed to be nervous all the time, constantly looking over his shoulders. "Aw, man! He has neon markers!" Connie exclaimed, grabbing the box of markers from the supplies in the middle of the table. He quickly opened it and took out yellow, uncapping the marker and started to color his page. 

Eren had decided he was going to fill it out before he colored it. 

_Name:_ Eren Jaeger

 _Age:_ 16

_ Favorite:  _

_Food -_ Pizza

 _Color -_ Green

Eren continued to fill the paper out, listening to Connie gush about neon and Bertolt's occasional remarks. "Hey, Eren. What do you best work with?" Connie asked, putting the cap back on a marker. "Pens and pencils, sometimes markers. But that'd take too long." Eren replied. "Here, try these!" Connie excitedly handed him glitter gel pens. Eren shrugged and opened the package. 

He started by taking a purple and drawing a sketchy version of himself, adding shadows and detail. He then grabbed a green marker and fill the eyes in before starting another drawing. Eren grabbed a red gel pen and drew a sketchy version of a journal and a pencil. It was complete to him. 

He glanced to Connie's and Bertolt's. Connie's paper looked like a bunch of neon scribbles, but Bertolt's looked formal. "You guys done?" Eren asked, picking up is paper. "Yeah, I think mine's going to be the most colorful one!" Connie grinned and stood up, following Eren to the green bin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you all do me a favor and tell me if you received an email for this chapter? I want to know since I'll be reordering the chapters. 
> 
> How is quarantine going for you all? I'm kind stressing about school work, and at this point I think I might fail my grade. Maybe this will be the first time I'll be held back a grade. I really don't feel like doing it all over again. (ಥ_ಥ)
> 
> (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


	7. Hiatus (Don't Bother To Open This Email Unless You're Interested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (シ_ _)シ

**3/31/2020, 6:10 AM**

This is on a hiatus. I'm sorry guys, but I can't think of ideas and I started to dread writing chapters. When (W H E N) I start writing Thanks For The Memories again, I'm probably going to rewrite all of it. I'm thinking of rewriting Office of The Soldiers too. I don't know when, but until that time comes, I'm working on a Magic AU and a YouTuber Au. I hope that'll keep you satisfied (I think it will, considering I don't really have proof of people enjoying this work). I'm not working on something people ignore. 

tl;dr: THIS WORK IS ON HIATUS AND I'M _WORKING ON A MAGIC AU AND YOUTUBER AU._

**-ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds**

_I'm also working on a Jeff the Killer rewrite, but - _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There are more chapters to come, just not right now. It's 6:50 AM on a Sunday, and I haven't slept. 
> 
> Can you please comment and give me your opinions? I would like your suggestions to make this story better! ヽ(‘ー`)ノ


End file.
